


The halcyon days

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 幼稚园系列大约二十年后的故事





	The halcyon days

哼着调能跑到西伯利亚去的不知名小曲儿，伊古尼鲁把最后一叠洗干净的盘子用抹布擦干垒进碗橱，接着顺手解下围裙踏出厨房。  
“亲爱的，碗洗完了～”他得意地冲盘坐在沙发上捣鼓笔记本的柏斯洛基亚先生报告战绩。可惜柏斯洛基亚甚至连头都不抬一下，手指继续噼里啪啦在键盘上一通狂打，仅仅简单从鼻子里嗯了那么一声。  
稍微有点小受打击，不过这并不妨碍伊古尼鲁心情愉悦地大步走到柏斯洛基亚身旁，把自个儿扔进软绵绵的布艺沙发。重力下陷使得两人挨挤在一起，伊古尼鲁一手揽过自家金发恋人的腰并在他的脸颊上印下一吻。随即，就像启动了什么奇怪开关似的，柏斯洛基亚停下打字也转过了脸来，普兰色眼里似有星辰缓缓旋移，形成广袤无垠的宇宙裹着迷离的云系，他主动迎上火龙的两片嘴唇。  
这是属于他们的温情时刻。  
屋外在下着飘飘茫茫的无声大雪，屋里暖气开着发出轻声轰鸣。他们依旧维持着之前的姿势，只是要贴得更紧些。仿佛时间正在逐渐凝固，唯有时钟机械的滴答声响打破这一美好幻觉。  
结束了千回百转的吻，伊古尼鲁心满意足地砸着嘴像是刚吃完什么好东西，但没收回搂住恋人腰的手。柏斯洛基亚则重新把注意力集中回了他的笔记本上，如同刚才什么事都没发生过。不过，他裤子上搭起的小帐篷显然要比他本人意志不坚定得多。  
“伊尔。”他从嗓子里发出几个音节，有些沙哑。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”伊古尼鲁故意不解风情一脸疑惑，隐藏起嘴角笑意。他早就知道自家恋人欲迎还拒的傲娇那一套了，况且傲娇什么的最好调戏了。他估摸着最多不过五分钟，他就能成功踹掉那台笔记本按倒自家恋人了。  
“我想吃火龙果。”金发男人倒是沉得住气，手指一刻不停在键盘上飞快跳跃，“字面意思的——火龙果，不是你脑补的那种。”  
“哐啷。”伊古尼鲁先生听见这声响，下意识地用空闲的那只手捂住了自个儿心口，开始反复告诉自己，这不是我幻想破碎的声音这不是我幻想破碎的声音。  
“喀啦。”又是一声，声响之大惹得柏斯洛基亚也不得不停手，无奈地转过头来:“伊尔，虽然我不知道你这次又弄出什么花样来模拟这种逼真的心碎声，但是我真的得写完这”  
“亲爱的你相信我这不是我干的，”伊古尼鲁急忙辩解，“我发誓它是”  
“轰！”  
这回连天花板都抖了三抖，几片灰尘晃晃悠悠从上面飘了下来。，当着两人的面趾高气昂地降落到地板上。柏斯洛基亚先生眨了眨眼睛。  
“是楼上，那俩小子。”伊古尼鲁无辜地指指天花板，柏斯洛基亚抬头。  
接着，正如拆迁大队就在楼上演奏一般的大规模交响曲开始了。听听框框的各色乐？器大合奏，还间或来几声精彩绝伦的三十二鬼畜倍速人声独唱。  
伊古尼鲁欲哭无泪:“上帝，他们就不知道消停一会儿，我们这个月已经赤字了。”  
“这个月赤字完全要归功于你新买的恒温浴缸，维修费让他们自己解决。况且年轻人精力旺盛可以理解。”在辨认出自家斯汀充满活力的咆哮声后，柏斯洛基亚先生放下心来，他耸耸肩继续打字，剩伊古尼鲁一脸不是滋味地拿起电视遥控器打开了电视。

“斯汀的说唱真带劲。”  
“当然，那可是我儿子。”

“这段是高潮么……”  
“我想他们还没进入正章。”

“还没完？！已经五个小时了！”  
“说了年轻人精力旺盛。”

“哦，去踏马的，这种BGM让我怎么硬得起来。”  
“那么我来。”  
“喂喂，开玩笑的……唔”

剧烈运动再加上被迫听了一晚上楼上的重金属交响乐配人声独唱差点让伊古尼鲁先生精神肉体双重崩溃，也亏得第二天是周末能睡个懒觉，不然他可不能保证自己若是被逼疯了会做出什么丧尽天良的事情来。  
但是，正当他闭眼做着把某人拆吃入腹的美梦时，迷糊间他听见了自家恋人的声音；  
“我也只有在这个时候能庆幸你新买的浴缸淹不死人了，伊尔。”  
“嗯哼~”半梦半醒中，伊古尼鲁回答道，“亲爱的，我可是充分考虑了你的身高缺陷才买它的哦~”明明知道身高就是金发恋人的爆点，伊古尼鲁还是乐意时不时地去戳爆它，当然下场惨烈不过柏斯生气的样子也很可爱啊~欸？等等好像哪里不对……  
下一秒，他就听见柏斯洛基亚先生一脚踹开了卧室门，并且把声音提高了一个等级：“就算比你矮上一公分也能攻你。起来，你要有新官司打了。”  
不知是前者还是后者戳中了伊古尼鲁的死穴，他哀嚎了一声用被子把自己又裹上一圈：“我要睡觉，今天休息啊亲爱的……”  
“涉及到家庭暴力，或许还有弓虽女干，并且被告是你儿子，你确定不接？”  
伊古尼鲁难得听到白龙这么让人脊背发凉的语调，立马掀开被子直起身来。  
卧槽……  
伊古尼鲁看到柏斯洛基亚先生正站在床边，手里抱着具白花花浴巾裹起来的尸体，目测那具尸体是男性，有一头和白龙一样的漂亮金发。看上去这么眼熟啊……和斯汀挺像的呢……不对，明明那货就是斯汀好么！能被柏斯这么宠溺地抱着的除了他自己儿子还有谁啊！  
卧槽……  
伊古尼鲁的大脑沉浸在一系列震惊事实外加自带脑补，当机了整整十分钟，直到柏斯洛基亚先生上前干脆利落地一脚把他踹下床并打发他去洗脸刷牙吃早饭。  
怨念着自己到底比不上斯汀在柏斯心里的位置，伊古尼鲁先生默默地把草莓味牙膏挤到牙刷上捅进了自己嘴里。  
当然，他不知道这只是个悲惨的开始，更悲惨的事儿还在后头呢~  
《The halcyon days》  
文/渺渺

对伊古尼鲁先生来说，早上吃焦掉的意大利面已经不算什么了。必须坚持要吃恋人做出来的可怕食物好锻炼自己的消化功能，柏斯的一片心意他怎能辜负？  
吃完充满爱？意的早饭回到卧室，伊古尼鲁就看到柏斯洛基亚先生正杀气腾腾地换着衣服。他扶住门框，感叹着即使是黑化状态下的柏斯换衣服动作也是那么帅气可爱……慢着，这身要出去浪的打扮是怎么回事？！低腰牛仔裤加暗红色休闲衬衫是什么诡异搭配？！领口居然开那么大简直就是……

“亲爱的你到底是要去干啥？”  
“杀人。”柏斯洛基亚先生一本正经地把扣好了手腕上黑亮得闪瞎人眼的皮质手链，抬起眼看了伊古尼鲁一眼，“昨晚他们是在打架，看来你家纳兹真是活腻了。”  
伊古尼鲁已经不知道该从哪里吐槽起了，他傻在那儿愣了半天才，直到柏斯洛基亚换完了衣服问他觉得如何，他才突兀冒出一句：“你该不会是真想让小斯汀守寡吧？”  
“没有，”柏斯洛基亚先生脸上的表情这个时候才稍有缓和，他朝门这边走来，“只是和他谈谈而已。”  
说话间柏斯洛基亚已走到伊古尼鲁面前，他安静地闭上眼踮起脚给上恋人一个告别吻，潇潇洒洒甩着衣角往玄关走了。  
“等斯汀醒来，给他做点东西吃，接下来几天他住我们这儿。”  
“恩，好。”伊古尼鲁心不在焉地应着，听见了门关上的声音。直到这会儿他才突然想起什么似的赶忙掏出手机，拨通了自家儿子电话。一首低俗无比的热曲铃声过后，纳兹慵懒的声音传来：  
“老爹？有事儿？”  
出大事了你家媳妇儿都睡我们家床上了你还问我有事儿？！伊古尼鲁瞬间火气就上来了。  
“小混蛋你在哪儿？”  
“在家啊……”  
“哈？你岳父没来杀你？”  
电话那头是长久的沉默，过了好一会儿纳兹才重新开口：“说真的老爹，我已经受够他儿子了，不骗你。”  
“啥？你们到底算怎么回事啊喂——”伊古尼鲁话还没说完，耳边便传来断线的忙音。  
好小子，居然敢挂他老爹电话。伊古尼鲁先生瞪着手机屏幕上的通话已结束咬牙切齿，心里咆哮着要冲到楼上去把纳兹揪起来揍上一顿。恰在这时，床铺上陷在一堆被褥里的人动了动。  
“爸——伊古力桑？”金发少年揉着眼睛从被子里坐起来，发现自个儿光溜溜地没穿一件衣服后立马蹭地一声钻回被窝，只留出几缕金发在外面，“啊抱歉……那个”伊古尼鲁已经能想象出被窝里的少年脸颊通红的模样了。“可以帮我拿下衣服吗伊古力桑，行李箱就在外面客厅那里。”  
好样的，连行李都打包回来了。伊古尼鲁边内心吐槽边满口答应着退出卧室。他的直觉告诉他，这段时间他的后辈们将要大大地打扰他们年长组的安静和谐温馨美好的日常生活了。

另一边，柏斯洛基亚先生带着浑身黑气跨进了斯汀所说的纳兹在昨天后半夜扔下他后去的那间酒吧。尽管是早上，酒吧里灯红酒绿光陆怪离的氛围还是没有任何改变，光线昏暗，难得不那么热血沸腾的音乐弥漫在空中，零零碎碎的人坐在那儿或喝酒或调情。他扫视了几圈都没有发现纳兹的身影，正打算离开，身后一个声音叫住了他：  
“白龙？”  
他回过头，看见一个黑发男人坐在离他不远的吧台边上，一副又惊又喜的样子，看清那人的脸之后，柏斯洛基亚先生的表情也缓和了下来：  
“好久不见啊，阿拉斯基。”  
“是施基阿多拉。”黑发男子颇为无奈地纠正对方故意读错的名字，他扬扬手里的酒杯，“难得见你一次，不坐下来喝一杯？”  
“好啊。”应了施基阿多拉的邀请，柏斯洛基亚先生走到了吧台边的椅子旁坐下，“长岛冰茶。”  
至于纳兹那小子，晚点再去收拾也不迟。柏斯洛基亚这么想着。  
“还是老样子呢，一清早就想喝醉？”  
“切，酒量差的人可没资格说这话。”  
就算醉了回家也有人泡醒酒茶，更何况今天是休息日呢。

*  
小辈们闯的祸为什么要父辈来收拾残局……这是伊古尼鲁先生当下心里最怨念的事情。  
自打那天晚上的Nc17交响乐后，斯汀便直接打包行李回了娘家，不，是自个儿老爸家。虽说他们平时就喜欢打打闹闹拌嘴吵架甚至是打起来也比不上这次闹得凶。  
已经半个月了啊半个月啊，斯汀和纳兹分居半个月以来他伊古尼鲁就睡了半个月的沙发啊ORZ……老人家一把老骨头了伤不起啊……  
什么？你要问为什么会是伊古尼鲁睡沙发？道理很简单，柏斯洛基亚先生指出家里只有一张床而斯汀作为他的宝贝儿子外加伤员理所当然不能睡沙发，而柏斯洛基亚先作为医护人员理应时刻密切注意伤员的身体状况所以他也不能把斯汀一人留在卧室，经过严密的逻辑推理后，得出的结论就是：伊古尼鲁睡·沙·发。

好了让我们回到最开始的话题，即关于斯汀和纳兹吵架一事。当问及吵架的最初原因，斯汀扁扁嘴想了会儿后告诉两个大人，因为纳兹抢了他的最后一只炸虾。  
听到这里即使是向来宠着自家儿子的柏斯洛基亚先生也忍不住仰天翻了个大白眼，就为个炸虾搞成这样是有多幼稚啊。  
“所以你们就为了最后一个炸虾大打出手？”伊古尼鲁先生显然表现得更为难以置信自己到底听见了什么东西，连手里本来要送进柏斯嘴里的一勺火龙果都塞进了自己嘴里。  
斯汀正趴在沙发上有一划没一划地玩着手机里的angrybirds，他含糊地回答：“也不完全是这样啦，炸虾只是个导火线。”  
果然，就知道自家斯汀不会因为这么幼稚的原因和人吵起来的。稍稍安下心来的柏斯洛基亚先生想继续进一步询问斯汀，但是金发小家伙拒不合作，愣是不肯再多说些什么了。  
柏斯洛基亚先生默默叹了口气。

自从他在斯汀小的时候曾找过玛丽苏来企图冒充他妈妈后，小家伙就开始一点点变得不坦率起来了。当初金发小孩一边哭却一边说着随便你好了祝你和玛丽苏幸福之类的话的样子至今还深深地印在他的脑海中，啧，果然玛丽苏对斯汀的刺激太大了么。

斯汀现在虽然表面上看着还是很阳光可爱，但是说心里话的次数却越来越少了。柏斯洛基亚先生记得最后一次斯汀向他袒露心迹是在上初中的时候，正迈向青春期的小少年坐在书桌前手撑脑袋，另一只手转着笔，像是有意没意地问了一句：  
“爸爸，喜欢的东西……我可以守着的吧。”  
“当然咯宝贝儿子~”他当时正在切水果，没有深究斯汀的话里有话，“没有人会嘲笑你的哦~”  
“那万一丢了呢……呃，或者说有想要的东西，很喜欢很想要，但是很难得到。”  
“丢了就找回来或者再买个新的，想要的话可以去买啊，限量版的也没关系哦，虽然你好像已经有很多兔子先生了。”他忙着思考该怎么把水果装盘比较美观，所以也没有注意听到斯汀小声地跟了一句“不是兔子先生啦”。

现在回想起来，柏斯洛基亚先生恨不得扇当时的自己几个巴掌。明明如果当时用心听斯汀说话的话，他应该是听得出来小孩到底是在说什么的。但是他偏偏就那么迟钝，迟钝到后来一个樱发少年一脸认真地拉着他儿子站到他面前对他说我会对斯汀负责的都没有意识到他已经离斯汀的心太远太远。他不知道斯汀有多喜欢那个樱发鬼，他不知道斯汀在那条追逐的路上跑得有多辛苦，他唯一做了的，就是因为怕斯汀被纳兹祸害而坚决反对两人的交往。

那天他早上起来看到斯汀一身伤地泡在浴缸里，闭着眼微弱地哼着什么的时候，毫不夸张地说他觉得就好比有一片碎玻璃扎进了心脏，温热的血液涌流出来包裹住心脏，因斯汀的回归而温暖，因他带着伤口回家舔舐而疼痛，这种感觉，简直连呼吸都会带着刺痛。

拉回万般思绪再看看眼前，都已经上了大学的斯汀闷声不响低头玩着手机游戏，客厅里除了电视声伊古尼鲁的咀嚼声，还有手机游戏的可笑背景乐外别无其他。没有人说话，他和伊古尼鲁挤在一张扶手椅里，他离斯汀的距离不过两三步。但是，他还是觉得他和斯汀之间有隔了一片大海那么远，海水湛蓝得就像是斯汀的眼睛，却没有交通工具可以供他过渡到对岸。

到了该睡觉的时候，他看着斯汀爬上床盖好被子，他欲言又止，反倒是斯汀先开了口打破长久的沉寂：  
“我打扰到你们了吗？如果是那样的话，我想我可以搬出去。”  
柏斯洛基亚先是一愣，他没有想到斯汀会这么说。很快他反应了过来，走上前去揉揉斯汀的一头金毛，像以前斯汀还小时他做的那样：“说什么傻话啊小傻瓜，这里就是你的家你还要搬去哪里。”  
“这样啊…好吧…”金毛小猫抱着枕头把脸也埋了进去，“他一定超级喜欢你的吧……”  
又是一句让人摸不着头脑的话，柏斯洛基亚先生想了一会儿才明白斯汀指的是伊古尼鲁，不禁莞尔。  
“怎么，自己陷入情感危机后开始羡慕起爸爸来了？”  
小猫哼了一声不作其他回答。  
“好啦好啦，”知道自家儿子又开始敖娇起来了，柏斯洛基亚先生嘴角不免上扬得更厉害，“只问你一句哦斯汀，你到底喜不喜欢纳兹？”  
“戚，鬼才喜欢。”闷闷的回答从枕头里传出来，柏斯洛基亚先生忍不住再次仰天翻了个白眼。  
不喜欢他你们当初还私奔个毛线啊ORZ……  
不过他可没把这话给吐槽出来，估计一说出来斯汀的回答肯定是“为了让你和伊古力桑快点在一起”之类的话。是啊，当初这两个小家伙为了他和伊古尼鲁能够重归于好而想出了私奔这么个馊主意，结果呢，假私奔闹到最后成了真绑架，他差点就真的失去他的斯汀。不过还好结局不是Bad ending，夏斯两人平安回家，他和伊古尼鲁也破镜重圆。虽然经过那么多乱七八糟轰轰烈烈的事情他们被弄得几近倾家荡产，原来的房子啊积蓄啊统统都没有了，所谓真正的一穷二白。于是他们只好贷款重新买了房子，正好分楼上楼下，他和伊古尼鲁一层，纳兹和斯汀一层。伊古尼鲁曾经自嘲说他们现在穷得只剩下房贷和四个人头了，不过这样也挺好，感觉就像是回到了从前。  
从前啊……

“我觉得他其实并不喜欢我……”斯汀的声音从枕头里传来，声调很低，扯回了柏斯洛基亚先生飘到十万八千里的思绪。  
“怎么可能呢……”柏斯洛基亚不敢相信这话是从斯汀嘴里说出来的，他刚想说你们都睡同一张床怎么可能还不是互相喜欢的，斯汀下一句话就让他噎住了。  
“他都不肯让我当攻！”  
“噗。”  
所以你们吵架的根本原因是攻受问题么ORZ

洗漱完毕路过卧室，伊古尼鲁先生路过卧室听见卧室里自家恋人正在极为罕见地大声说着什么。出于好奇，他停下来，靠在了门板上侧耳倾听，不过二三分钟便嘴角抽搐。  
我说柏斯你都在教斯汀什么啊ORZ如何出其不意攻其不备夺得上位？还白龙总攻独门秘籍……虽然听上去好像很一本正经学术味很浓的样子，但是不管怎么仔细一想都觉得是在胡说八道……我才是攻的比较多的那个人才对吧柏斯。  
默默在心里吐槽完一遭后，伊古尼鲁先生离开了卧室门口，走向客厅。客厅里的电视还开着，里面综艺节目的主持人哇啦哇啦地乱扯。他走到沙发前倒下去，布艺沙发呻吟了一声迎接他的重力压迫。  
“啊，再睡上半个月我这把老骨头就真的要散架了。”自言自语着，他把脸扭转过来看到了茶几上的手机。不知出于什么心理，他伸出手把手机捞了过来，手指快速按了好几下，最后发送。与此同时，正讲得唾沫横飞的柏斯洛基亚先生听见他的手机“嗷”地惨叫了一声，没顾得上斯汀吐槽他口味真是独特，他点开信息发现是客厅里的火龙发来的：  
亲爱的，你上次提到的是哪本杂志讨论了沙发和脊椎的关系？  
柏斯洛基亚先生会心一笑，随即回到：  
那本杂志借给某个樱发小混蛋了。

收到柏斯洛基亚的短信之后，伊古尼鲁先生不免哀嚎了一声，不自觉松开手，手机直接砸在了脸上又引出他的第二声哀嚎。他揉揉被砸痛的鼻梁坐起身来，想了想决定为了幸福生活他还是去找一次纳兹为妙。

披上件长风衣想着自家儿子应该不会嫌弃自个儿穿成这样就出去见人，伊古尼鲁直奔二楼敲开门，头发蓬乱的纳兹勉勉强强把他让进了屋。看着满屋子的狼藉，什么椅子腿玻璃渣堆得到处都是，完全找不到什么地方下脚。墙上纳兹和他各路死党合照的玻璃相框也裂纹遍布，被人用透明胶带笨拙地缠了一圈又一圈企图重新补好，但还是难看得紧。伊古尼鲁免不了皱起眉头：  
“半个月了，居然连战场都懒得打扫，你真是越大越混蛋了啊纳兹。”  
“反正就我一个人，又有什么关系。”纳兹无所谓似的朝他挥挥手，烂回了沙发，抄起遥控器开大电视里球赛解说的声音，顺手扔给伊古尼鲁一罐可乐。  
伊古尼鲁先生接下可乐，一路披荆?斩棘艰难跋涉到了纳兹身旁，拍拍看似孤独一人凄凉坐着喝汽水看球赛的纳兹肩膀：  
“你说你们小两口吵就吵吧，何苦连累爹爹我？”  
“拉倒吧老爹，谁和他小两口。”纳兹说着抓起易拉罐喝了口可乐打个低俗的嗝，一脸鄙夷样眼睛假装盯着电视。  
伊古尼鲁啧了一声，越过纳兹伸手把一个硕大的毛绒玩偶拎过来塞进了纳兹怀里：“你是跟小斯汀待久了也染上了傲娇属性？都和他的泰迪一起看电视了，明明就很想他嘛。”  
“什么泰迪，那是兔子先生。”纳兹不甘示弱地回嘴，顺带给自家老爹一个白眼。  
自动无视纳兹这种对长辈翻白眼的无礼行径，伊古尼鲁有点又好气又好笑，不过他还是尽量让自己保持严肃表情。  
“好吧，那就兔子先生，儿子欸，你从来都没抓住重点。不过话说回来了，我是没兴趣知道你们到底是为什么见鬼的理由吵架，我只问你一句，斯汀·尤可列夫对你来说意味着什么？”  
纳兹愣了不过二三秒，转过脸眨眨眼：“我不知道，你说呢？”  
我说个鬼啊！那是你的小斯汀不是我家亲爱的我怎么会晓得！哦漏儿子你的情商怎么这么低到底是遗传谁的喂……伊古尼鲁先生内心咆哮了一通，表情有点狰狞。而纳兹抓抓头毛又打了个嗝，看似没心没肺地问了一句：“这很重要？”  
这不是废话么……此时伊古尼鲁已经无力再吐槽自家儿子低到爆表的情商了。  
纳兹又想了一会儿后，抛出了一个让人摸不着头脑的问题：“你有没有你和白龙的家里钥匙？”  
“哈？”伊古尼鲁对纳兹的话题神转移感到诧然，“自家钥匙当然会有啊，等等……小子你又给我把话题扯开去了ORZ”  
他意识到就算纳兹已经成了年十八禁的东西也做了不少，但是一讨论起感情关系之类的东西，还是和在问这家伙今天蘑菇什么价一样。虽然人人都说傻人有傻福，什么都不知道的人最幸福，因为不懂所以不会伤心难过，情商低的人往往就不必承担过分敏感带来的痛苦烦扰。但是很多时候，什么都不知道什么都不懂也是一件很伤人心的事情，自己倒是不会有什么大损失，但是别人会伤心的啊啊啊啊……想到这里伊古尼鲁不知道为什么自己突然又替斯汀着想起来了，明明今天来这里的目的是想劝劝纳兹好让他们小俩口重归于好还他和柏斯一个清净的来着的。  
父子俩对视着一起傻愣了半天，临了伊古尼鲁先生还是没有多说什么，再次拍拍肩膀说你自己再想想吧就打算离开了。纳兹也没有起身送他，仍是坐在沙发上发呆。

在和自家老爹进行了诡异的交？心对话后的某一天晚上，纳兹躺在沙发上睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，听见身边有什么东西在窸窣作响。他下意识坐起身揉揉眼睛眯一条缝，看见金毛的兔子先生站在那面挂了不少照片的墙跟前，背对着他，手里拎个大大的袋子。  
这是在做梦么。纳兹这么问自己。  
窗子开着，几片星光乘着风飘进来，散在兔子先生毛茸茸的脑袋上，金色发丝沾上星光竟像沾了露水般点点闪烁。然后，兔子先生转过脸来，纳兹看见那湛蓝如夜空的下垂眼——凝视着它时便会让人不自觉失神，那挺直的鼻梁——生气时会皱起来，那微张的带着点水色的双唇——经过细细吮吸就会变得更加红艳诱人，还有那他熟悉万分的漂亮的脖颈——在高【】潮时会因后仰而展现出如何完美的线条，他的斯汀……  
纳兹狠狠掐了自己一把，嘿，还真特么地不疼！所以一定是在做梦。这么想着，纳兹又盯着眼前长着一张斯汀脸的兔子先生看了好一会儿，站起身来。兔子先生见状，脸上表情似乎有些惶恐。纳兹向前一步，兔子先生便朝远离纳兹方向的位置挪上一步。就这样两人挪动了不过两三步后，纳兹失去了耐心，几大步向前一把揪住了拎着袋子企图逃跑的兔子先生，完全拉进他和兔子先生的距离。  
兔子先生的瞳孔和他对视的一瞬间放大，下一秒，纳兹觉得自己就像是被下了什么魔咒似的对着兔子先生吻了下去。  
恩~连接吻的感觉在梦里也是这么真实呢。  
他正欲把手也伸进兔子先生的衣服里面，兔子先生轻微颤栗着挣脱了他。  
兔子先生喘着气看着他，在他有下一步行动前率先轻快地拎着袋子逃跑了。  
纳兹傻愣在原地，过了好半晌才意识到自己还在梦境之中。于是他打了个哈欠，又摇摇晃晃地重新走回去摔进了沙发。

第二天，当纳兹还砸吧着嘴沉迷在一个有着不会逃跑的斯汀脸兔子先生的美妙梦乡里时，一个电话又把他砸醒。电话那头是伊古尼鲁先生异常亢奋的声线：  
“哟儿子！一个让你们破镜重圆的好机会来了！”  
“什么破镜重圆……老爹一清早地不带你这么扰儿子春【】梦的”纳兹明显没睡醒，他哀嚎了一声手机也直接滑到了地板上。可无奈他不知何时按了免提，伊古尼鲁先生豪迈的声音依旧闯进了他的耳膜：  
“什么大清早！已经下午一点半了好么！还有啊，与其做春【】梦你还不如现在快点把自己打扫打扫干净然后上我们这儿来。”  
“来干啥？”纳兹的大脑依然处于掉线状态没有跟上伊古尼鲁先生的话。  
“帮你们和好，难道你打算就这么把小斯汀扔我们这儿一辈子？！哦我真是要被你的迟钝气得喷血了，亲爱的快给我速效救心丸~”  
纳兹长叹了一声：“真受不了你们，一把年纪了还要秀恩爱。”随即翻身下沙发，捞起手机干脆利落地掐了电话。他发现兔子先生也正躺在地上朝他傻傻地笑着，不由得想起了昨晚做的梦。除了那个逃跑的斯汀的梦分外真实，剩下那些他成功和斯汀干了个千百回的梦都显得虚无缥缈，好如过眼云烟。  
他环顾了一下四周，尽管塞满了家具和各种杂碎物品，缺了某个声音，某个人的影子，好像还是显得特别空空荡荡呢。  
纳兹抓抓脑袋，捡起兔子先生，重新把它放回了沙发让它坐好。  
“好了，今天他就会回来了！”他大声地冲兔子先生宣布道，“去他的吵架闹别扭，我们今天一定会和好的！”

激昂慷慨的宣言归宣言，一旦当这宣言要落到实际行动上时，纳兹发现还是有一定难度的。  
他洗了个冷水澡，穿上自认为最帅气的衣服神清气爽地跨出自家家门，几步踱到楼下按响了门铃。  
可惜门一开他精神抖擞的劲儿就萎了一半——来开门的是柏斯洛基亚先生，手操一柄银晃晃菜刀，身围白色蕾丝带素色花边围裙，看上去满身杀气。纳兹看着端一张冷脸的柏斯洛基亚先生愣了半秒，慌忙记起还有礼貌这回事，他立刻立正站好朝柏斯洛基亚先生敬了个礼：  
“早！岳父大人！”  
“噗。”白龙先生冷若冰霜的面孔上出现了一道裂缝，“已经是下午三点了你还早？还有，别用你站岗的那一套了，我可不是什么首长。”说着他敛起杀气，后退一步让纳兹进屋换鞋。

“那啥，我爹和斯汀呢？”纳兹换完鞋站起身来才发现屋子里似乎除了柏斯洛基亚先生外别无他人，而柏斯洛基亚先生倒也回答地干脆利落：“他们一起去买酒了，你来负责给我打下手。”  
“哈？打下手？”纳兹一脸诧异地看着白龙先生，“打谁的手？你的？”  
纳兹话音未落，柏斯洛基亚先生手里那把闪瞎人眼的菜刀便扬了过来，纳兹险险避开刀锋，耳边虎虎生风伴随着柏斯洛基亚先生的低沉嗓音：“你是白痴么！我让你到厨房帮忙！纳兹·多拉格尼尔我告诉你，你和斯汀的那笔帐我还没”说到这里，柏斯洛基亚先生不知为何突然刹住了车。他闭上眼做了一次深呼吸，再睁眼就直接甩给了纳兹一记冷飕飕的眼刀，转身进了厨房。  
“少废话，来帮忙。”  
纳兹闻言只得无奈地耸耸肩，认命般跟上柏斯洛基亚先生。唉，谁让柏斯洛基亚先生是个要了命的斯汀控呢！按照自家老爹的说法，这回他和斯汀的矛盾冲突把斯汀伤成那副鬼样子，白龙没有直接杀到楼上来废掉他已经算是格外开恩了【啥？】。当然了他自己也没有好到哪里去，斯汀的战斗力也是不容小觑的，刚下战场那会儿他的头都肿得跟猪头似的，酒吧散个心都没脸，最后还是在外面瞎走了一整夜才气消回家，但是谁知道家里大门敞开，闯进卧室一看发现早就人去楼空……  
纳兹正陷入回忆，几个洋葱便毫不留情地迎面飞来。  
“嗷！”纳兹捂住了自己的鼻梁正欲控诉柏斯洛基亚一番，背对着他切着什么的白龙先生先开口了：  
“剥洋葱，别傻站着。”  
“是是是。”纳兹连忙应着捡起地上的洋葱。  
从没下过厨房的纳兹剥完洋葱早已是被洋葱熏得泪流满面，他端起一捧剥好的洋葱凑到柏斯洛基亚先生面前，问是不是这样剥时，他发现柏斯洛基亚先生正在切肉。看形状貌似是牛排之类的……等等，纳兹瞪大了眼睛，下巴差点没掉——柏斯洛基亚先生切肉方式看上去完全就是按照肌肉的纹理来的，而柏斯洛基亚先生切肉的样子也完全就是一副站在解剖台前面对……想到这里纳兹不由得感到一阵恶寒，他开始同情斯汀吃了这么多年白龙做的饭，自家老爹也得吃好几十年白龙做的饭，庆幸自己不用受这份虐，斯汀做的饭还算是正常的。  
“您老刀工真是精湛……”纳兹嘴角抽搐着最后给出了一句赞美，换来柏斯洛基亚先生还算愉悦的一声哼。  
“接下来把这些西兰花洗干净吧~”白龙先生又给纳兹分配好了任务，顺带扯了句家常，“斯汀说你连厨房都没进过。”  
虽然听不出这句话是调侃还是批评，纳兹心里还是咯噔了一下，他想了一会儿才给出一句：“他做的菜挺好吃的。”  
柏斯洛基亚切肉的动作顿了顿：“你可以当面告诉他，他会开心的。”

另一边，伊古尼鲁先生手提一箱红酒坐在公园长椅的一头，看着坐在另一头的金发青年认真地给一堆相框已经破破烂烂的相片一张张换上新相框。  
“所以你昨天晚上不是去夜袭，而是为了偷这些照片？”  
斯汀埋头作业，简单嗯了一声，但过一会儿他又添上了一句：“因为纳兹桑品味太差了，他原来那些相框太丑了。”  
过度的解释，是为了掩盖事实。伊古尼鲁不禁嘴角上扬。换相框是因为它们碎了，因他们的争吵打架而碎，再深层次的原因就是纳兹还是挺看重这些照片的，所以斯汀现在这么做其实说到底算是一种弥补吧，以极其别扭的斯汀的方式。  
看来今天让这两个小鬼和好绝对是有可能的了~哎哟终于要苦尽甘来了么，和柏斯的甜蜜二人世界什么的想想就觉得好幸福QWQ  
伊古尼鲁正沉浸在对未来的美好幻想，冲着斯汀傻笑的时候，斯汀恰好抬起了头看到他的神情。斯汀着实被吓了一跳，手里相框都抖了抖：“伊古力桑……你是有癫痫还没治好么？爸爸好像从来没提过……”  
伊古尼鲁听到斯汀的话愣了半拍，这才意识到自己的失态。他连忙调整表情，把视线移到别处并扯开话题：  
“啊那个……纳兹那天跟我抱怨他没有自己家的钥匙呢，你没有给他？”  
“他居然这么想？”斯汀瞪大了眼睛，放下手里的照片。

“有人总是会在家里等你回来，为什么你还需要钥匙？”柏斯洛基亚先生一脸你是白痴么的表情看着纳兹，并且指使纳兹把油递给他，纳兹及时递上食用油以免自己遭受白龙锅铲的猛烈一击。柏斯洛基亚的话仿佛是剪断了纳兹脑子里的一团乱毛线，他动动嘴唇却说不出话来了。  
“说实话，如果你真的还在乎斯汀，为什么不趁早和好？”柏斯洛基亚先生边说边麻利地往锅里倒了半桶油下去，“你也知道他是傲娇吧，很别扭难弄的性子。”  
纳兹惊异于白龙先生居然会如此坦诚地评价自家儿子，要知道他可一直是袒护斯汀的。  
在纳兹看来，他的这位岳父大人简直就是变脸专家，对不同的人有着完全不同的态度和脸面。对着斯汀那副宠溺到要甜到糖罐子里的样子是不用说了，白龙先生在外工作时用温文尔雅风度翩翩却让人有疏离之感来描述再恰当不过，但是一看到纳兹，他的那张脸就会立刻黑下来，面对伊古尼鲁也是一副看上去很淡漠的模样。纳兹记得自己曾经问过自家老爹，柏斯洛基亚先生一直这幅讨人厌的表情对着他为什么他还会喜欢。当时伊古尼鲁先生笑得好不正经，春风荡漾着把手机掏出来开始翻相册，翻了半天后得瑟地把手机递给纳兹看。  
屏幕上的照片光线不是很亮，但是有几片阳光光斑映在照中人阖上的眼睑，和垂落于鼻翼的长长金色发丝上。光斑把柏斯洛基亚先生的睫毛和金发照得透亮，而他仍是趴在枕头上睡着，毫不自觉。脸上没有淡漠没有冷若冰霜，只有安静与美好。当时伊古尼鲁还配了这么一句话：  
“每天醒来看到他能毫无防备地睡在身边这么可爱，怎么会有不喜欢的道理。”

白龙和他的儿子虽说长得还算是挺像，但是气质并不一样。如果把白龙先生比作已经成熟的麦穗，那么斯汀就像是那种会炸开来的，一下子在枝头绽放的金色花。  
纳兹仔细想想还是觉得斯汀的睡颜更讨人喜欢一些。

额头传来疼痛感，纳兹回过神，发现柏斯洛基亚先生正一脸怒意地对他挥着锅铲：  
“别傻着了，我的菜已经完成，接下来换你！我去布桌子。”  
说着他把锅铲塞到纳兹手里，顺手解下围裙走出厨房。纳兹握着锅铲看着厨房里一片狼藉有点哭笑不得，最后他还是叹了口气打开冰箱，看看里面还剩下什么东西可以炒炒的，就算没进过厨房，学校里的家政课也还是上过一些嘛~

等斯汀把所有相框都换完，伊古尼鲁先生又陪着他回到夏斯自个儿的屋子里去把它们挂好。  
离开屋子下楼梯时，伊古尼鲁仍在尽力说些什么好起到催化作用，为了他的美好生活！  
“其实你也知道的，纳兹他本来情商就很低，”伊古尼鲁毫不避讳地贬低着自家儿子，“有时候很多话他从没说过并不代表他没有这个心，只是他不知道要说，或者忘了要说。好了，到家了。”  
他推开门，顺手把斯汀也推了进去。  
斯汀踉踉跄跄摔进屋子，抬眼便看到纳兹围着围裙端着菜从厨房里挪出来。原本两人见面会产生的尴尬被微妙的违和感冲散，斯汀忍不住笑了出来：  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈，纳兹桑你围裙穿反了！”

终于，一家四口在和谐？融洽的气氛中聚到了一起，共享由纳兹和柏斯洛基亚一起联手烹饪的暗黑料理，当然他们两个自己是绝对不会承认暗黑料理厨房杀手这一类的说法的。伊古尼鲁先生一如往常地把柏斯洛基亚先生做的三盘黑炭不停塞进嘴里，含糊不清地夸赞自家亲爱的手艺真是高超，惹得在场的两个小辈努力憋笑。柏斯洛基亚先生则心情愉快地把筷子伸向了纳兹炒的一盘看上去似乎能吃的菜肴，随口问道：  
“这是什么？看上去好像还不错的样子。”  
“哟，纳兹做得么？老爹我也来尝尝~”伊古尼鲁的筷子也狗腿地跟了过来。  
斯汀将信将疑地也伸出筷子，听纳兹得意地讲道：“这是新式炸腰花， 用面粉裹上切成条状的腰子然后……”  
“等等，我们家好像没有买过腰子……”柏斯洛基亚先生嚼着纳兹描述的新式菜肴一脸疑惑。  
“啊，是冰箱里那一对，看起来还蛮肥厚的嘛所以”纳兹话音未落，便看到柏斯洛基亚先生脸色一变，捂着嘴从椅子上跳起来直奔厕所，伊古尼鲁先生以同样动作紧随其后，接着便传来厕所里两人呕吐声和水声，斯汀则直接冲进了厨房水槽吐了起来。纳兹一头雾水，自言自语着有那么难吃么也夹了一块送进嘴里嚼着。  
斯汀吐了一会儿，才转过脸来，脸上表情煞是好看：  
“纳兹桑你想把我们全家都变成食人魔么？”  
“哈？”纳兹刚把那块腰花咽下肚去顺便反驳说没有那么难吃，斯汀的话让他愣住了，“什么意思？”  
“意思就是冰箱里那对肾是爸爸拿回家的人类肾脏……”  
“……”纳兹又愣了下，接着也跳了起来冲进厨房挤到斯汀身旁对着水槽干呕了起来，呕一阵还抱怨白龙为什么要带人肾回家。

好吧，除去这个小插曲，总体而言他们的晚餐还算是圆满愉快的，他们有说有笑，谁也没有再提关于吵架什么的事情。当酒瓶减低，斯汀已经醉得找不着北，他被同样喝得晃晃悠悠的纳兹扶着要回家。伊古尼鲁有些不放心这两个小醉鬼上楼不会滚下来，但是由于柏斯洛基亚先生和他自己也醉得厉害，他不得不照顾先好自家。他冲纳兹伸出一根手指问那是几，纳兹一脸傻笑着回答说是二，被酒精弄混大脑的伊古尼鲁笑着点头说对，然后看着纳兹晃晃悠悠半搂着斯汀离开。  
回头看看自家恋人已经歪在了沙发上，似乎已经不省人事。他艰难地走到白龙身旁推推他，说：“亲爱的，去窗（床）上睡。”  
柏斯洛基亚没睁眼，直接伸手把伊古尼鲁拉到了自己身上，老半天才咕哝出一句：“不去。”  
“不sing（行）~泥会造凉的（你会着凉的）。”  
“我凭什么，要去？”柏斯洛基亚半睁开眼，双手搂住伊古尼鲁的脖子，伊古尼鲁则把脸埋进恋人的颈窝，含糊回答：“那你肥大窝一个吻体（回答我一个问题）。”  
“恩。”柏斯洛基亚先生闭着眼温顺地蹭了蹭伊古尼鲁，听伊古尼鲁继续说道：“试听（斯汀）来的那天早上，泥缺了哪儿（你去了哪儿）？”

纳兹费了很大一番功夫才勉强把自家门踹开，抱着斯汀跌跌撞撞拐进卧室，两人一起摔在了床上。他听见斯汀闷哼了一声，然后开始说话：  
“纳兹桑你知道吗？鸭子的生【】殖【】器是螺旋状的哦~”  
纳兹正努力用手拨开遮住斯汀脸颊的金发，没有回答，听得斯汀继续说着不着边际的话：  
“像电钻那样的哦，兹兹兹兹兹兹捅进来！”说着他还伸出一根手指模仿电钻样戳着纳兹的心脏位置。  
“你喜欢那种啊，口味真重。”  
“才，才没有。”斯汀的双颊红得发烫，也不知是酒精作用还是什么别的原因，他把脸转向别处，却又被纳兹固执地掰回来。  
纳兹开始在他脸上吹气：  
“我想过了，但是我也不知道……”他把额头抵住斯汀的额头，眼睛和斯汀的对视，“不知道你对我来说算是什么。”  
“这样啊。”斯汀应着，他的大脑此时已经无法思考，他睁着眼只觉得眼球干涩刺痛，马上就要流出眼泪来，纳兹的话像风一样吹进他的耳朵。  
“不是同学，你比我小。”  
“你也不是我弟弟，我们没有血缘关系。”

世界这么大，有那么多人，各种各样的，有关无关的，为什么偏偏就是你呢。

“但是偏偏就是你啊，斯汀。”  
斯汀恍惚间觉得自己在这么一刻瞬间清醒，纳兹的眼睛、樱发、气息、体温、心跳，近在咫尺。

“喜欢的。”  
和上文完全不搭调的话灌进他耳朵，淌进他心里，让他觉得自己就要溺死在这一片甜腻里面了。

斯汀把嘴唇贴上去，含糊哼了一声什么。

这时，楼下传来了轰的一声巨响，伴随着伊古尼鲁的咆哮：  
“柏斯洛基亚我真是受够你了！”

-FIN-


End file.
